End of a Long Week
by vbfb1
Summary: This is a little Lemon Drizzle I wrote for Jasper's Naughty Girls.


_**Title of Drizzle:**__** End of a Long Week **_

_**Your author name (unless you want to be anon):**__**vbfb1**_

_**Beta: **__**voluptuousvamp**_

_**Pairing: **__**Jasper/Bella **_

_**You can find the picture that inspired this here: http : / / www . thewriterscoffeeshop . com / library / stories / 1176 / images / tumblr _ldfspr6WqU1qdwtdho1_400 . jpg**_

* * *

JPOV

It's been a long week, and I am so excited to get home. Semester is finally over, bring on summer.

I run into the house, looking forward to finally spending some quality time with Bella.

"Darlin, I'm home," I call out, but I don't get any response.

I head into the kitchen, but she's not there; I also make a mental note that it doesn't look like she has made dinner. I check the living room next, but she's not there either. I call out again and there's still no response.

I start to get a little worried. I check the garage, and yes, her car's there, which usually means she's home. I check room after room and still no sign of Bella. The last room I check is our bedroom and I figure she has to be in here, but when I open the door and walk in, I can't see her anywhere.

I'm about to pull out my cell and call her, really worried where she is, when I hear the bedroom door close behind me.

I turn around and almost come in my pants at the sight before me. "Holy fuck," I groan, unable to believe what Bella is wearing.

She has on a sexy as fuck maid's outfit. It has a little black top with white trim that barely covers her nipples and comes to a point just above her pubic bone as if pointing the way to the Promised Land. Sexy little matching panties, a pair of thigh high stockings, and to top it all off she has a little maid's hat and a gorgeous pair of come-fuck-me heels.

"Sorry, sir," she says as she grabs her top and pulls at it, revealing just a smidge of her lovely pink areolas. "I wasn't expecting you home yet. I'll just finish making the bed then I'll be out of your hair."

It takes a little while for my mind to process what she said. Not knowing what to say, I just stand there and watch as Bella walks past me over to the already pristinely made bed. She bends over the bed and pretends to smooth out any creases, running her hands back and forth across the bed, her ass waving in the air as she does.

I know she is taunting me and that she knows I love it when she calls me sir. Unable to stand the temptation any more, I take two large strides until I am standing just a hair's breadth away from her.

"So, Mrs. Whitlock, would you like to explain why you are dressed like this?"

"Sorry, sir, I got hot while cleaning so I took my dress off."

"Well, who's a naughty girl then?" I say as I slap her on the ass, leaving a lovely pink handprint. "Well, if you're really that hot, I want you to take it all off. Now!"

She turns around to face me and strips her clothes off as quickly as she can. God, she always looks so fucking sexy without her clothes on.

I reach out and grab a nipple with each hand, tugging and twisting as she moans in pleasure. My girl always loves when I torture her nipples.

I tell her to put her shoes back on then bend over the bed as she was before. The added height from the heels is going to make it much easier to fuck her.

I slap her on the ass again as I undo my pants and pull them and my boxers down just far enough so they won't be in the way. My rock hard cock practically lines himself up with her pussy. "This is going to be hard and fast," I say, and without any warning, I plunge myself into her.

"Oh, fuck!" we both cry out simultaneously. Her wet warmth feels so good around me.

"Jesus fucking Christ darlin'... so... good." I continue to thrust into her relentlessly knowing that this is going to be quick.

I can already feel the stresses of my week ebbing out of me replaced with the lust and desire my girl always evokes from me.

"Oh God, sir, so close...please?" she's begging, just the way I like her to.

"Please what? my naughty little girl."

"Please may I play with my clit to make myself come, sir?"

"No, you may fucking not. The only way you are coming is if my cock makes it happen."

She moans, sounding somewhat disgruntled but pleasured at the same time. I instruct her to move forward so that she is on her knees on the end of the bed with her hands under her forehead on the bed.

Immediately I hear the tone of her groans change, the different angle obviously being what she needs.

"Oh God, sir, so fucking good. Please, sir, make me come?"

I feel my balls start to tighten at her words, and I know that my climax is not far away. Wanting to make sure she comes with me, I reach a hand around to play with her clit.

It's apparently, exactly what she needs as her walls start to contract around my cock as she lets out the most tantalising scream.

"Oh fuck, Bella!" I moan as she milks my orgasm from me.

A wave or intense pleasure washes over me as I release inside her.

Unable to stay standing, I collapse on the bed, pulling Bella with me. We both lay there cuddled together, trying to get our breathing under control.

When I finally feel like I can speak, I ask, "So what brought this on? Not that I'm complaining."

She turns over and smiles at me. "Let's just say it's my end of semester gift to you."

A giant grin takes over my face, as I pull her into me and kiss her passionately, wishing it was the end of semester every day.

* * *

Thanks for reading please review and let me know what you think.

vbfb1


End file.
